Remember
by Le Pleiade
Summary: A basic hot-under-the-collar one shot about a hot Khan, his capture, and a girl he once knew. It's all pretty much smut for the sake of a short story and smut. May become part of a Smut series, R/R please


**I do not own Khan, or any other Star Trek characters. The OC is my own however. I do not profit from these stories.**

* * *

**This is basically a smutty one shot, you have been warned. Who knows, this may go on to be a Smut Series w/ various characters.**

* * *

I hummed a gentle tune to myself. A tune I had known in some time long since past. It was a gentle, but strong tune, as if it held a deeper meaning than what my full lips could express. I had just been transferred to the USS Enterprise from the USS Farragut as guard with advanced weapons and combat training and emergency medical personnel. Their mission was to retrieve a deadly prisoner, and return him to Earth to stand trial. I would be the one to watch him, in case he did anything rash or stupid.

The brig has stood empty for now. It was not until Captain Kirk and Spock came in with a group of guards, the captive hidden among shoulders. "Officer Blythe, if you would please open cell 4, your prisoner will be staying there." I didn't much like putting him in 4, it left my back to him for a majority of my shift when I had to deal with my other duties at the desk. "Aye sir." Was all I could pronounce softly. I could see the prisoner perk up at that. "Whatever you do, Officer, do not engage this man, do not talk to him, in fact, I wouldn't even look at him if I were you." the captain placed his hands in front of me on my desk, a serious tone in his voice. "Sir, I will let you know right away if there is an issue that arises that I can not handle on my own." I smiled warmly, as gentle as I could. He nodded tentatively, but nodded and left me to my work.

This prisoner, John, has his share of visitors between medical staff and the Captain. I barely had to worry about him back there. It wasn't until the dinner tray had come. The ensign placed it on the desk "for the prisoner." Was all he was able to say in fear, as if John were sitting at the desk, and not me. I looked up from designing my combat training course module, and thanked the young man, pulling my thick curly raven hair back into a ponytail and out of the way. I briefly verified the info on the tray, and made sure no metal utensils had made their way onto the tray. When I was satisfied, I finally turned around and faced the man, nearly dropping the tray.

His icy blue eyes met my ice green ones. He stood as though he had been staring at me the whole time, intent, stalking me. A part of me fluttered sheepish and violently inside, and another part was overly curious for my own good. "John, I have a meal tray for you." I spoke with as much dignity as his gaze allowed me. "I must ask that you step back so I may pass this through." I spoke, trying to keep my protocol around me. He appeared to shudder, stepping back. "Do you fear me?" He asked, as I manipulated the pass to the right size. "No, John, I do not. It is protocol the prisoner stands back when we pass food trays in." "The captain never authorized I be fed." He looked at me slyly, unconvinced. "No, he did not, but I have authorized it, and though you are under the captains authority, you are directly under my watch." I passed him an encouraging smile. Why, I did not know. We were likely sending him to his death. All he could do was take the tray as I closed the pass again.

I sat back in my seat, turning this time to him so I could make sure he didn't try anything funny with his tray. Protocol on the old ship. If there was one thing she got from him, it was the overwhelming masculine scent that rolled off of him. It had been hard to detect earlier with all the men around, but as it wafted from the pas in his cell door, she knew it was him. His strong jaw flexed as he ate, looking forward at the wall, no expression on his face. _BEEP BEEP_ "Officer Blythe, I hate to ask you this." It was Kirk on the com. "Go ahead Captain, ask away." I waited. "Do you mind working over, we seem to have had a breakout of something, and a lot of people are going to sickbay, including your replacement for the night. Don't worry, this is the last time Scotty gets to cook, but, I don't think I can get relief to you right away. Are you going to be okay?" I laughed to myself, happy that I never cared to eat with the crew, in fact, I never really had an appetite. Only enough to sustain my body when needed, but I was able to go for long periods without nourishment. "Aye Captain, I will be fine down here. Nothing has been happening anyways." I said, hanging up the comm.

"What a pity, everyone has come ill." I heard a strong voice behind me. I jumped and turned, seeing him behind me, out of his cell. "Oh god, But how the-, oh the Captain is going to KILL me!" I began to panic. He took my hand roughly, but out of instinct, all I could think to do was fight back. I flipped him over my desk, but he landed swiftly on his feet. he reached out to jab me, but with every thrust of his fist, I dodged or deflected the blow. He jumped on top of the desk, as I now had to deflect blows from his feet. With a determined grab, I pulled his ankle, throwing off his balance, and sent him backside down on the floor in front of the desk. In haste, I scrambled over, grabbing his wrist. "Roll over John before I have to use further force." I hated to use more force than necessary, but some people required it. He began to roll toward me, but quickly rolled away, pulling me down and trapping me under his body. He was dense for a man of his size.

I was mesmerized, unwillingly, by his gaze. "I have waited many long years to see you again, Vayr." He inhaled deeply at my neck. "You will remember me, my love, and you will suffer me as you once did." His eyes grew hungry, and my heart leaped, my loins began to ache uncontrollably. Never had I been with a man before that I remembered. I had seen many men, and I had thought of sex, but I had never found a mate considerable enough.

This man, John, dripped of masculinity, lust, passion and desire. An ache, a need grew in his eyes and his lips came crashing down onto mine, still pinning me to the floor. The electricity that spread from his lips to mine reached into my cheeks, as they flushed. He adjusted himself further up, gently grinding himself into my hips. A moan escaped my lips after feeling him, as my heart raced with fear and excitement. Everything I had rested on this moment. What if I got caught? Surely I'd be court marshaled, but the thrill of being with Star Fleets 'Most Dangerous Man in the Universe' here, on the floor of my work space was too much to ignore. He must have sensed my conflict as he captured my lips again before letting go. "Don't worry Vayr, nobody will be coming down anytime soon, the cameras aren't rolling, and if my plan works out, you won't have to worry about Star Fleet anymore." He brushed his lips across my forehead, and then down across my neck.

As soon as his lips found my spot, my spine tensed, an intense tingling shooting down my spine and culminating in my low back. I could not help but to release a submissive groan. I was truly under his power. My hands began to roam his body, feeling the hardness of his body, the softness of his hair, the smoothness of his skin. He moaned gently as my fingertips trailed down his cheeks, his neck, and down across his shoulder blades. "Vayr, you know me too well." He grinned evilly, removing his shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head, pulling at my pants, rubbing my hips in need. "John, you may have to slow down, I've never done this before." I moaned, hoping he would allow me time to adjust.

"I have waited 300 years to feel your body again, there is no reason for me to slow down, now that I have you here." he growled, roughly pulling my pants off. I gasped. He pulled me up, sitting me on the desk, kissing down the front of my body, nipping at the top of my full breasts that heaved over the top of my bra. My chest puffed in the pleasure. His hands ripped at the panties I wore until they were nothing more than a scrap of cloth on the floor. His fingers trailed down my body to the folds of my apex, feeling my trimmed hair, smirking at my response. My breath caught, hitching in my throat. "Do you not remember me at all?" He whispered hoarsely in my ear, as his lust dripped from his voice. "N-no, I don't" I breathed, his fingers gently massaging the length between my opening and my clit. "Pity."

His lips trailed down my torso, leaning me back against the desk, leaving me to prop myself up on my elbows. I felt his lips down my hipbone, down my thighs to my knees, and suddenly his hot tongue where his hand had been massaging just moments earlier. I arched my back, moaning loudly, not expecting such pleasure. "You still like that I see." He spoke smugly. His tongue came back down to my clit, flicking it gently, before covering it with his lips, gently sucking, teasing it with his tongue. I could not take the pleasure much longer. He took a long lick from my opening to my clit, tasting the juices that spilled from me. Without hesitation, I pulled him in, tasting myself on his tongue. He reached down, me knees around his waist, inserting a finger into me, feeling how tight I was for him still. Wet, slick, but tight.

"You my dear, were another part of an experiment." He spoke in between kisses as he continued to finger me slowly. "To use your fighting skills for the Fleet. But your knowledge of me, and our people was erased by Section 31." He paused to lay kisses to her collarbone. "In a life before our cryostasis, you were my lover, and I was yours. But after you awoke, you never looked at me as more than a common man." He looked into my eyes, hurt overwhelming them. "But, John, I-" I paused, knowing I had seen his face before at the Fleet, but he was right. I had not given him a second glance, but I could not understand why. He was gorgeous.

My body was begging now. I reached back, unclasping my bra and freeing my breasts before scratching at his zipper. He smirked again, taking a nipple into his lips, circling it with his tongue as he has my clit. His teeth gently scraped as he sucked around my breast, wanting to show attention to it all. I still begged to release his aching rod. It was too large to ignore now, as it pressed against his pants like a cat trying to get out of a bathtub full of water. The thought made me smile, but the thought of him inside of me made me moan even more.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, rubbing his cock through his pants, looking at me, taunting. I nodded, unable to restrain myself much longer. He slid his pants down, revealing his package to me, as my eyes got wide. He was throbbing hard, aching with need,. I wrapped my fingers around it, gently massaging it before he pulled away. "Ah ah, it has been over 300 years love, I wouldn't want to waste the first seed." He smirked. He picked me up, settling me back down on the floor, throwing some blankets from his cell down as cushion. "It isn't the way I want to do this, but it will do." He spoke, positioning himself between my knees. I spread wider for him, and anticipated his size. A burst of euphoria came over me, as he filled me completely. He waited letting out his bated breath, before pulling out, and re entering, repeatedly letting me adjust to his girth.

It was all I could do to bite my lip, and run my fingers through my hair, while my breasts bounced beneath him, his setting the pace, thrusting my hips upwards to meet his, wanting to take him as deep as I could. His moans became louder, his breath short, his heart raced. Just as I was ready to allow my release, he stopped, and pulled out. "Roll over." He commanded. I rolled over, unsure of what to do, as he pulled my hips up towards him, putting me on all fours. "You are going to like this." He whispered, grabbing a fist full of hair. He entered me once more, this time, allowing his hips to thrust harder than he had before, holding my hair, pulling it occasionally to balance my pleasure and pain. My climax was reaching closer, pushing me to the brink, but not over. It wasn't until he leaned forward, licking his fingers on his free hand, and began rubbing my clit again, that he sent me wild in passion. I gripped at the blankets, "Oh my, fuck, yes, please." I cried. "KHAAAANN!". My walls quivered around his erection, slick with a new wave of my juices, milking it for its contents that he was not ready to release. He let go of my hair, slowing his pace, rocking into me moreso than thrusting, kissing down my spine.

My breath was ragged as he ordered me back into the original position. I laid back facing him, "When I release in you, I want to look into your eyes Vayr. I want you to cry my name." He dominated.

He had to supress his desire to release his seed in her as soon as she screamed his name the first time. He had been waiting for too long to hear that name from her perfectly plump lips.

He entered me again, slowly this time, but increasing to a gentle pace. He leaned down, kissing my neck, as my fingers ran through his hair, gripping, gently pulling, wanting his seed to drip inside me, to fill me so full it had nowhere else to go but down my thigh, the hot load I was expecting got me even hotter. He must have felt my renewed excitement radiate off of me, as he began to thrust harder. My moans muffled by his lips, as he held my shoulders into his body. I began to moan louder as my second climax came. His pace became erratic. "Please, Khan, finish inside me, let me feel your seed." I gave him a breathy seductive moan to send him over. His eyes looked pleading as he stared into mine. "Khan, please, Khan, yes! Fuck me, please, Khaaan!" I cried, a tear escaping from the pleasure.

His back arched, his thrust deep, as a burst of heat exploded inside of me. It sent me over the edge, as I felt his cock pulsating inside of me, shooting out what cum it had built up, Mingled with my juices, it began to leak out as he softened a little. "Don't think we are done this night. I'm pretty sure the crew will be sick for a while." He smiled smugly. "I remember, Khan, I... It just me like a ton of bricks, bits and pieces, but I feel I remember enough, feeling you inside of me, that, that orgasm." I sighed, as we curled under the blankets behind the desk. "You will know everything all in due time my love, maybe a few more orgasms tonight will help that along." He kissed my lips seductively.

"That sounds good my heart, but there is only one thing that I want to know this night." I looked up to him with my large eyes. He looked at me, waiting to provide what answer he could.

"How the hell did you get out of your cell?"


End file.
